


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a truth that humans have forgotten. They believe that the gods are perfect, happy, and far from worries. But even the gods know what pain is. Whether they inflict it or they try it themselves.[...]The sound of the drums stuns her, the wine intoxicates her but Agave feels dirty, scarred. Yet, she wants to keep dancing, screaming, pulling her hair, crying.There are so many conflicting emotions that he does not understand: joy and pain are confused, he laughs and sobs, rejoices, and grieves. She looks at his hands: they are vicious and warm. Red.As red as blood.-----------------------Maria's body is still warm in his arms. His kids look at them, but they don't understand. How could they? Hades was manipulating the Mist to prevent them from seeing the broken body of their mother.The god squeezed her tight, kissing her forehead and whispering all the things he wanted to tell her but couldn't do anymore.I love you.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Percy Jackson), Maria di Angelo/Hades, Niobe daughter of Tantalus/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Semele/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Pain

_This is a truth that humans have forgotten. They believe that the gods are perfect, happy, and far from worries.  
But even the gods know what pain is. Whether they inflict it or they try it themselves. _

The sound of the drums stuns her, the wine intoxicates her but Agave feels dirty, _scarred_. Yet, she wants to keep dancing, screaming, pulling her hair, crying. 

There are so many conflicting emotions that he does not understand: joy and pain are confused, he laughs and sobs, rejoices, and grieves. She looks at his hands: they are vicious and warm. _Red_.

_As red as blood._

Whose blood is that?

Then look at the corpse at her feet and remember: Agave killed in honor of the god. She atoned for her guilt: Thebes is safe, Dionysus has forgiven them. 

Was it enough to kill that ... that ... what did she kill? The princess can't see well, tears cloud her vision. Why does her heart hurt?

_______________________

Hyacinthus was beautiful even in death. Apollo hugged his body, heedless of the blood that stained his chiton. It didn't matter how many healing spells the god murmured, how much power he drew.

Nothing could bring his lover back.

Gone. Hyacinthus was gone. The fairest mortal Apollo had gazed upon was dead.

His body will become food for worms, nothing will remain of Hyacinthus, not even the memory. The god cries and his tears fall on the prince's motionless face.

"I pray you...return, my love..."

But even the prayers of a God remain unheard. Meanwhile, another god remains silent, closed in painful mourning. Zephyros had no right to tears.

_______________________

Niobe laughs and pulls her hair out. There was no one left. All gone. Her beautiful children, her joy and pride. They were gone, gone far, where their mother could not reach them. 

There was just all that red around her. 

The statues - no, those simulacra on the ground were not her children, they couldn't be them - looked at her with almost accusing eyes. 

_It's your fault._

_You have condemned us, you, and your pride. Look what you did and remember._

_Remember, mother, how proud you were to have surpassed Latona. Remember, the pain you are feeling right now, because you took it on yourself._

And she laughs, laughs until she tears, until there's nothing left.

_______________________

When Demeter arrives, it's too late. Iason is dead, only ash remained of his body. Her hands tremble as she picks up the ash. Demeter could recover Iason's soul and give him an immortal body. She could ask Persephone to send Iason back.  
Anyway, who will notice if a soul is missing? 

She cannot do it, because she was the goddess of the harvest, and she knew that the cycle of life was not interfered with.

Iason was dead and couldn't return.

So, Demeter cried, her tears gave birth to new crops, her pain so atrocious as to pity the nymphs and the spirits of nature. 

_______________________

Blood stained Aphrodite's face and hands. Ares was used to the sight, he lived for violence and bloodshed. 

But seeing the goddess of love in that state was wrong. Aphrodite represented all that was good and beautiful in the world. She couldn't be marked by violence and pain.

Ares tried to touch her, but the goddess moved away from him. She looked at him with the same gaze as Hera, with the same disgust as Zeus.

She hated him. 

It was evident, hatred was a feeling Ares had grown up with. The god would never have imagined that one day he would see it on his lover's face. 

He had underestimated the depth of Aphrodite's feelings for that deadly hunter.

"I..."

He stopped. It was not in his nature to apologize.

_______________________

Maria's body is still warm in his arms. His kids look at them, but they don't understand. How could they? Hades was manipulating the Mist to prevent them from seeing the broken body of their mother. 

The god squeezed her tight, kissing her forehead and whispering all the things he wanted to tell her but couldn't do anymore. 

_I love you. You are like Spring._

Maria did not deserve that fate. She was better than any god Hades had ever met, kinder than Estia, more beautiful than Aphrodite, more righteous than Hera. Why did she have to die? 

Hades cursed Zeus with all of himself. He cursed fate, the Oracle, death itself. 

Someone would have paid for Maria's death.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
